


Double Trouble

by Jongixun



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sehun Owns a bakery., Sehun and Kai with a bottle of whipped cream, Slow Burn, ill add more tags as I go, lumark are the real heroes, mark and lucas are fraternal twins, side chanbaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-12-23 12:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongixun/pseuds/Jongixun
Summary: Sehun and Kai haven't seen each other in thirteen years. They had a messy divorce and decided to have divided custody over their twins.But when life hurls them back at each other, they think that they'll never feel the way they did in high school. That is until their kids become best friends and come up with a scheme to make everything better again.“Are we seriously gonna parent trap our dads? ”“Damm right we are!!”





	1. Perfect picture with a broken frame.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babyboynini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyboynini/gifts).

“Ugh, dad I am not going to that dumb camp.”

Kai puts down the newspaper on to his lap and raises an eyebrow at Lucas. “And why is that?”

Lucas scoffs in annoyance. He straightens his back, an attempt to intimidate his old man.

“Because it’s stupid and a waste of my time.”

Kai gives him a smirk, his eyes glowing mischievously. “Hmm… is that so?” 

“Yes and I demand that you take me off the list so I can have my summer in peace!” Lucas exclaims as he crosses his arms.

“And I as your father, demand that you pack your things because whether you like it or not, you are going to that stupid camp And if you say ‘no’ one more time, I’ll make sure to drive whatever company who handles that game you’re obsessing about –what was it? fortnight, into bankruptcy.” Kai taunted walking over to his son. 

  
  


Lucas’s eyes widen. “You wouldn’t.” He gasped. 

“Try me.” Kai challenges with a smirk,ruffling his boy’s hair.

It looks like he’s going to that dumb camp after all. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Oh my god, Dad!”

Sehun glances back at his son, from his seat on the floor startled, he immediately puts down the sweater he’s been trying to fit in his son’s completely filled suitcase.

  
  


“Sorry, I got carried away. It’s the first time you’ll be away from me so I can’t help but to panic a little.”

Mark smiles at his father and crouches beside him, “I’ll be fine. Besides, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I know, I know. I just what if you catch a cold or…. –I I love you. Don’t forget that, okay?” Sehun sighs and hugs his son tightly.

Mark smiles. Even though his father had originally agreed to let him go to the camp, he knew his protective tendency will overpower him. “I love you too, dad and it's the summertime I'm not gonna get a cold ”

  
  


“And don’t forget to call me if something comes up. I’ll make sure to go there as soon as I can.”

“Dad…”mark pouts “I’m not a little kid anymore, I’m fourteen” the boy huffs. 

“Okay, okay.” Sehun sighs as he pulls away. He gives his son a warm smile before standing up. “Just promise you'll have fun ok?”

“I will Dad, promise.” Mark says as he watches his father leaves his room.

”make sure to pack clean undies!!” Sehun shouts from down the hall. 

Mark faceplams. 


	2. And they were roommates

“Annnd were here!.”chanyeol exclaims pulling into the parking lot.

Lucas nods at Chanyeol and shifts his gaze out the Mercedes’s windows. This is not the place he should be spending the rest of his summer. He had it planned already and it involves entirely with him hold up in his room and playing video games. Only his brilliant father has to ruin his plans and impulsively register him in this stupid camp. For all he knows, Kai just wanted him to go away so he can invite his Ehem. “friends” to the mansion.

His father is a notorious playboy and a workaholic. Lucus has been dealing with that kind of behaviour ever since he can remember. Kai would rather bury himself with work than spend time with him. 

It’s hard to feel loathed by the man he greatly looks up to, especially if that man turns out to be his own father. It pains him to arise the conclusion that his father might not want him.

“Oh Luca, he just wanted you to have some fun, Your father is worried that you’re not making friends.”

Lucus scuffs.“ If he cared so much then why isn’t he here?”

Chanyeol looks at the boy through the mirror and sighs.“I'm sure he wanted to, but he had to go to the board of directors meeting.”

Lucas almost forgot how good Chanyeol is when it comes to reading people. And at the same time how awful he is at giving nicknames. He gives the chauffeur an annoyed look but he nods nonetheless. There’s no use in arguing with him. 

He carefully steps down from the car and keenly observes the place. It looks like it was taken Stright out of a kdrama with the whole paradise feel except for the chaotic atmosphere of kids roaming around.

“Well, i guess this is it. See you in four weeks then” Lucas finally says grabbing his luggage

Chanyeol smiles at him pulling the boy into a tight hug.“Of course, lucas.”

* * *

Mark looks at the brochure in his hand once again. He has been ambling around the camp for almost an hour looking for his lodge. The lady in charge said that it was somewhere located near the lake, yet all he can see are a bunch of lodges that all looked the same and honestly, he’s not sure which one of them is his Everything looks exactly the same, not to mention expensive, and nice. This must be how the rich kids spend their summer.

He had been aiming for this camp ever since he saw it in some website that grants scholarships to “less-privileged” students. Due to his father’s job, he couldn't afford to pay the fee. Therefore in order to build his credentials so he can study at an Ivy League School, he had to take programs such as this. He knows it’s too early to be preparing for his future, but he badly wanted to be like his father. He dreams to be as smart and confident as he is.

So when he finally got the news that he was granted a scholarship for this camp, he was beyond happy. Plus, the proud smile he got from his father when he told him about it made it worthwhile.

With a heavy sigh, Mark sits down on one of the lodge’s steps. He can already feel his feet shaking from all the walking. He looks back at the pamphlet and study the procedure once again. Maybe he had left off something important, like a lodge number or lodge type.

“You’re in my way.”

Mark quickly glances up to see a young boy staring back at him. He looks like they’re the same age and judging from his clothes, he must be one of those rich kids who got into the camp just because they can. He seems irritated and a little edgy so Mark immediately stands up and moves away from the steps.

“Sorry, I was just resting.” Mark apologizes as he scratches the back of his head. “Mind telling me how you found your lodge?”

The boy gave him a scowl and Mark can’t help but step back a little. He had never met anyone from a wealthy background before so he just assumes that they are all impatient and snobbish, like the boy in front of him.

“There’s a number at the top of the door,Genius.”

Mark looks back at his pamphlet and makes a quick run-through. He laughs when he saw his lodge room number written at the end 8894. He then glances back at the lodge in front, 8894 his eyes widen when he realizes that he’s been sitting at the steps of his own lodge all this time.

“We’re bunk buddies!” Mark happily exclaims and shoots the boy a winning smile. The boy, on the other hand, rolls his eyes and starts unlocking the door.

“I’m Mark ,It’s nice to meet you!”

The boy sneers at him, like how a cat reacts to a dog, but after a while he speaks, “Lucas” he deadpans. 

“This is great! I have a new friend!” Mark beams, and follows the irate boy inside the lodge.

As expected the room looks more like a hotel than a camp lodge and Mark couldn’t help but to admire the interior. He carefully puts down his luggage on the floor and sits on the bed near the window. He quietly watches his roommate gruffly puts down his own luggage on the bed located in the far corner of the room. It looks like the boy doesn’t want to be here, like he rather spends his summer elsewhere, and based on his short answers, it seems like Lucas doesn’t condone the idea of being friends with him. But Mark had never had a roommate before except his father of course, and the idea of having one makes him feel excited, so he decides that he would make nice with the other boy.

“So lucas, why did you go this camp?” Mark asks nicely but the other just huffs and opens his luggage, completely ignoring him.

Mark raises an eyebrow. Hearing problems, probably? He repeats, this time a little loudly.

“Why did you go to this camp, lucas!!?”

The boy turns his head at him and glares. “My father….. enrolled me.”

“Oh really? That’s sweet. I had to apply for a scholarship to get here. My father couldn’t afford this, you know, that’s why I have to find ways to get in. It’s not that were poor. He’s a pastry chef he’s very good but the pay is not that good. I want to be like him so I take every opportunity that comes in my way so I can build my credentials. How about you? What does your father do?”

Lucas looks back at him incredulously. He looks angry or maybe constipated but Mark likes to see the world in the positive side, so he chooses the later. The boy sighs, “He owns a business.”

“Wow. That must be great! Your family must be totally loaded.” Mark replies, his smile growing wide. “You know, when I got the news that I got accepted here my father was really proud.”

“Tell me about it.” Lucas mutters sarcastically as he picks up his clothes and carefully places it in the dresser beside his bed.

“Yeah, I know my Dad was reluctant at first but seeing that I really wanted to go, he –“

“You don’t know how to shut up, don’t you?” Lucas interrupts hastily and Mark stops in shock. 

He bites his tongue to prevent himself from talking back. Based on his moody roommate’s answer, the nicety part of the whole roommate extravaganza has officially ended. Lucas has made it clear that he doesn’t like to talk. It was rude and belligerent but Mark can live with it. After all, he is a positive person.

He revert his eyes from his roommate and onto his luggage, choosing to busy himself with unpacking instead.

_”If at first you don’t Succeed try, try again” _

He remembers his fathers words. Tomorrow would be a new day, A new chance to become friends. And come hell or high water,Mark was dead set on becoming friends with his grouchy roommate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments. Remember to read the tags ♥️
> 
> Feel free to talk me on Twitter:@Jongixun  
Or  
https://curiouscat.me/Jongixun


	3. Brother In Arms

* * *

"Dammit, it's not here!!"

Lucas knew he had packed his Nintendo switch in his luggage. He had concealed it in a blue bag and had carefully placed it inside the other night but seeing that he’s already done unpacking, and there’s no blue bag in sight, it seems like it has been misplaced, which is stupid because Lucas had made sure to put it at the top so he wouldn’t forget.

So this must be the work of his father.

He seriously wants to curse his old man. This must be his way of making sure that Lucas makes friends at this camp. Totally uncool but quite brilliant.

He hopes that his father didn’t do a thorough search, that he didn’t uncover the picture Lucas has kept in his possession secretly for years. He remembers when he found it while exploring his father's office desk,it was only natural to be curious about what was in the lock draws. So with a little effort and <strike> the lockpicking skill he had learned from chanyeol. </strike> The the draw opened effortlessly, and there he found it, pressed between the pages of an old crumbling novel,stained by the remnants of a dried rose.

He'll never forget the miserable look Chanyeol gave him when he asked who the man in the photo was later that day.   
  


_“That’s your papa” _

Chanyeol had urged him not to speak of this to his father so he decided that he would keep that photo, he didn’t think his father would mind though, after all.... he didn’t even notice that it was gone.

Lucas takes a quick glance at his roommate. He looks ordinary, quite provincial and just too damn talkative. Also, it seems like he wears his heart on his sleeves, seeing how expressive he is.

Lucas wouldn’t even be surprised to know if the boy is a churchgoer or worst, a boy scout. He knows that he had offended the boy, seeing how he pouted afterward but Lucas had never met anyone so positive about everything or just too nice and somehow, in some way, it angers him to his bones.

He hastily stands up from his bed and walks towards the door, ignoring his roommate whose busy unpacking his things. Seeing that his father had taken out his source of entertainment, he might as well check out the activities the camp has to offer while he’s here.

* * *

This must be the grandest place Mark has ever been. The camp has its own pool, library, tennis court, horse ranch, and a soccer field. It’s quite a dazzling sight.

After observing all the camp activities, Mark finds himself in the cafeteria, where they serve incredibly lavish food. Settling in one of the tables near the veranda, he quietly watches the surroundings. Everyone seems to know one another as if they all belong in the same circle. He did try to introduce himself and make friends but they just brushed him off like he was invisible. Maybe that’s how the wealthy people are raised or maybe that’s just how they act when they meet someone from the other side but Mark couldn’t care less. Everyone can be cold at first and he strongly believes that they will warm up to him afterwards.

Mark takes a bite of his beef and glances at the darkening view outside. His dad had raised him to be assertive and nice. He shouldn’t be bothering himself with thoughts about fitting in. He did get a scholarship for this and he’s going to make his experience in this camp worthwhile.

* * *

Lucas is pissed off. 

The camp is full of kids he had met before in either some charity event his father had taken him to or from his school. His summer was supposed to be him in his room playing fortnight, instead, he’s in a camp surrounded by entitled buffoons who have nothing else to do but show off their wealth and talk about the latest product they recently bought.

“Hey, Kim”

** _shit_ **

Lucas turns around to see four boys walking towards him. This is just great, he thought. One of them looks familiar to him, probably one of his upperclassmen in his school who gets off by bullying kids. All bullies have the same face and expression - the smug, arrogant look, and these boys are wearing exactly that. It’s been a long day and he really just wants to spend his time alone in his cabin, in hopes that his nosy roommate is still out making friends or talking about positivity and happiness to some tree or something. Plus, he got tired roaming around the camp looking for interesting activities so he is not really in the mood for any conversations or in this case, confrontations. 

“What do you want?” Lucas demands as he tries his very best not to sneer at them.

The boys just laugh as they circle around him. They’re taller and probably older, but Lucas was born with a big ego, much like his father, and he refuses to be intimidated.

“You have guts Kim,” One of them says, his face looks extremely irritated and Lucas clenches his fist, preparing himself for the worst. "talking to me like that, you know our fathers are partners right ?, we should be friends." the older boy says flashing a crooked smile.

Lucas scuffs."I'd rather not. I don’t like how you talk.”

Lucas smirks and cocks his head arrogantly. 

The boy’s expression turns nasty then suddenly Lucas finds himself on the floor being showered with punches.

“Think you’re so high and mighty, don’t you.”one of the boy shouts planting a kick into Lucas his stomach. ”Kim Kai’s bastard son” 

“STOP IT!”

Mark immediately runs towards the scene and shields his roommate from the other boys. He doesn’t mean to pry, but he can’t let them beat up Lucas even if the boy was rude and condescending. He wasn’t raised that way.

“Stay away from this. We’re teaching him a lesson.” One of the boys yells angrily.

“No!” Mark shouts back and stands firmly between them. “Leave him alone!”

The boys sneer at him like he’s some kind of fool. They look older and bigger and they tower over him like gigantic walls. It baffles him how men like these even bother getting an education if they would end up behaving like thugs.

“What are you doing, you idiot?”

Mark turns to look at Lucas, bloodied and bruised, and as expected, glaring at him. The boy hastily wipes the blood off his mouth and proudly stands up. Mark wants to laugh at his expense but seeing the serious face of his roommate, he decides to shut up.

“I don’t need your pity and I certainly don’t need your help,” Lucas says harshly and angrily pushes him out of the away. “I’m going to finish these fools all by myself.”

Mark tries his very best not to roll his eyes. The boy clearly is injured, judging from the bruises and scratches all over his body, but it seems like his ego has not been tarnished at all. Do all rich kids act like this? He thought. Mark sighs and walks towards Lucas, his eyes glimmering in determination.

“I am not going to leave you, Lucas. Whether you like it or not, I am your only friend in this camp and friends stick together, no matter what.”

With a smile, he positions himself beside Lucas and ignores his glares. He turns his gaze back to the boys and prepares himself for the fight.

[@Jongixun](https://twitter.com/Jongixun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry for the delay, Thank you all for reading!!!  
your comments have been wonderful and I enjoyed reading all of them, Please let me know what you think about the story so far~ xoxo ♥️


	4. You bury me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya’aburnee { يقبرني, arabic}: meaning ‘you bury me’, this is the hope that the person you love will outlive you. So you spare yourself the pain of living without them.

The fight only lasted for 5 minutes, much to Lucas’s dislike. He was about to show his martial arts techniques when the Camp Counsellor showed up and stopped them. They were separated from the other boys and were detained in the Counsellor’s office with bloodied clothes and bruised faces.

30 minutes has passed by and Lucas is already getting impatient. Much like before, he busies himself into thinking of thousands of different, wonderful ways that he rather be doing for his summer than being in a room with his nosy roommate waiting to get punished.

He glances at the other boy who is currently resting his head on the wall. His eyes are closed but he’s smiling. What a weird kid, Lucas thought. He had refused his help, mainly because he looks like a wimp and truthfully, quite naïve but the boy simply insisted and declared that he was his friend and that friends stick together no matter what. Lucas isn’t familiar with the word since he’s always been on his own, but the assertion had caught him off guard. It annoyed him for sure, but somehow, being called a friend for the very first time feels different, as if he’s important or even, wanted. He ended up letting Mark join him in the fight, and as expected, the boy is a wimp and ended up beaten like him.

The sound of the door opening takes him out of his thoughts. The Counsellor walks toward them bearing towels and offers it to them. She looks furious as she sits behind her desk. Lucas can feel her eyes on them as they clean off the blood on their faces. She watches them for a while before finally clearing her throat.

“I am very disappointed with your actions.” She starts as she crosses her arms. “We have very strict rules against fighting and those who violate it will be harshly punished.”

Lucas just stares at her and she raises an eyebrow in response. 

“As for you Mr Kim, you will be spending the entire camp in your cabin,” she continues, “and as for your Mr Oh, I am revoking your scholarship so you can pack your bags and go home.”

Lucas’s eyes widen as he quickly turns his gaze to the boy beside him.

“What?” Mark asks, his voice trembling. Lucas can see how devastated the boy is and he can’t help but to feel guilty. “But why, Counsellor?”

“You got here because of a scholarship and part of that deal is good behaviour, unfortunately, though you weren’t able to maintain that. I’m sorry but we have to let you go.” She explains and based on her tone, she has said it in finality.

Mark looks like he’s about to cry. Lucas remembers their first meeting, and even though the other boy came off as nosy and talkative, his enthusiasm and happiness were genuine. It must be heart-breaking for the boy to go home to his father, whom he talks about a lot, with this kind of news especially when he just got in this camp. Plus, he wasn’t supposed to be in the fight, but his nosiness and stupid ideals about friendship has gotten him in this trouble. Nevertheless, Lucas feels like he’s responsible and as the only heir to the KimEmpire, he should be doing something to fix this.

“I’ll pay for his registration.”

“You, what?” The Counsellor asks, perplex.

Lucas gives her a smirk and continues. “If you think you can let go of a brilliant boy because he chose to help me out on a fight that I didn’t even start then you’re an idiot. If he wasn’t able to maintain good behaviour to keep that scholarship as you said then I’ll pay for his registration and he can suffer the same punishment I was unfairly given.”

The Counsellor looks at him infuriatingly. “I’m afraid this is not how it works, Mr Kim.”

“Oh, I am pretty sure this is how it works, Ms Counsellor. So let me just call my father’s secretary and make the necessary arrangements. Or rather, _would you like me to call my father and tell him how you severely punish two innocent boys who were badly beaten by four bigger upperclassmen and instead of being cared for were punished instead? “_

The Counsellor grits her teeth and glares at him. She stays silent for a while then sighs. “Do what you must, Mr Kim, Once the arrangement is done, please go to the clinic and have the doctor tend both of your wounds. Then you and Mr Oh will go straight to your cabin and stay there for the rest of the summer.”

“I’m glad we had this little talk, Councillor,” Lucas says, his smile grew wide.

The Counsellor just rolls her eyes before walking out. On his peripheral view, he can see Mark smiling at him. It’s annoying but Lucas can live with that, for now. After all, he is a negative person.

"Thank you," Mark says scratching the back of his head.

Lucus scuffs “Are you stupid or something?! honestly I had everything under control.” he spat before brushing past Mark, heading towards the infirmary.

Frowning Mark grabbed Lucas's arm yanking him back. "And by under control you mean getting beaten to a pulp?!"

" So, what do you care? it's not like we're friends. who would want to be friends with you? You're nobody. " Lucas says ice cold eyes boring into Mark's teary ones.

Mark doesn't know why Lucas's words send a pang to his heart, his mouth is suddenly dry and he visibly flinches away from the other. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help..." He says slowly walking out the door head bowed.

when Mark is long out of sight Lucus begins heading to the infirmary again. It's better this way, he thinks to himself. to cut all ties with Mark he knows those bastards would want revenge. and its best Mark not get involved with all that. But ignoring each other would prove to be much harder than they thought. given that their punishment requires them to be cooped up, together, in the same room, for four weeks. 

oh lord. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patients, all the kudos and lovely comments. 💕 please feel free to tell me your thoughts on the story so far. I had an anon ask if Mark and Lucus will fall in love without knowing their brothers 😂lol. as interesting as that trope would be👀- I would like to clarify that this is mainly a Sekai fic and also MarkLu are like 13y/o in this.
> 
> Thank you again lovelies. Remember to read the tags ♥️


	5. Lost dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekai for the next few chapters:)💕

Kai shifted under the covers, the thermal morning glow of the sun shining in from the skylight, he lugged away from it, huddling up next to the warm body that laid next to him.

“Good morning…Sehun” Kai said running his fingers through Sehun’s raven black hair, to which Sehun hums snuggling into Kai’s exposed chest, the sleeves of Sehun’s pyjamas making tiny sweater paws as he covered his mouth yawning. 

“Is it really morning?” Sehun questions pulling away from Kai. “God, I slept like a log.” Kai smiles biting his lip, his hands snaked around Sehun’s slender waist. 

“Don’t go,” Kai says and it sounds like he's begging . “Don’t...leave” 

Sehun gives Kai a sad smile, leaning closer cupping Kai’s face before pressing their lips together. 

“It’s time to wake up, Kai.” 

* * *

  
  


Kai awakes to a cold, empty bed and the sound of gentle knocking on the bedroom door. “Master Kai, Are you up?” Marlo the head Stewart calls from the other side. 

“Yes, What is it, Marlo?” Kai groans sleepily.

“Miss Lana called, she wanted to let you know she’ll be coming over for lunch.” Kai let out a heavy sigh. “Very well, thank you, Marlo.” 

Sitting upright he cupped his head with his hands before scrubbing his face with his palms…..He hasn’t dreamt of Sehun in years, why now? as if losing Sehun once wasn’t Torture enough. Pushing himself off the bed he ambled over to the window.

The sunlight makes rainbow diamonds that dance upon his face as he looks over the estate. And with one last heavy sigh, he starts getting ready for the day. 

As he makes his way down the hall he notices that it’s silent, sure it was always quiet but there was always the occasional sound of digital gunfire and Lucus screaming into his headphones as he played his games.

Kai chuckles his son has only been gone for a week yet it somehow feels longer, straightening his tie and blazer as he continued down the corridor to his study, though it looked more like a modern home office now complete with stacks of paper and files scattered about the room. 

He sits at his desk and flips open his laptop clicking to the last tab he had open, Kim Corporation’s accounting files. This massive industry built up by his grandfather and father had always enabled him to lead a life of extravagant parties overseas vacations, and unimaginable luxuries, he was living dangerously on cloud nine. 

But Sehun ...Sehun brought him back down to Earth, Sehun had saved him in ways he didn’t know he needed saving. 

The edge of his mouse hovers over the checking account he and Sehun had opened all those years ago and that he still deposited haft of his income into, it was still untouched. Sehun hadn't even touched it. Not a penny. “Ha~ always so stubborn.”

“I hope you’re not referring to me~” a voice cooes and Kai’s eyes shot up to see Lana standing by the door.

“Lana, your early I thought you were coming for lunch,” he said, glancing over at her taking in the way her short peach dress hugged her body, she had a heart-shaped face with soft green eyes, slim and not too tall. Her long blonde hair which she usually twisted up into a pony-tail was let down. He turned his attention back to his desk .

“Hehehe I wanted to surprise you,” she said making her way over to the liquor cabinet, and pouring herself a glass of wine. 

“I’m not really one for surprises.”Kai retorted leaning back in his chair. 

“Come now, don’t be like that Kai.” Lana said as she walked over to him, seductively twirling her hair and sitting on the desk in front of Kai, legs Crossed. “I would expect my future fiancé to at least show some Sign of happiness to have me here.” 

Fiancé, that’s right, she was to be his fiancé, this marriage rather this Union brought on by his father’s constant nagging of “move on.” and “I will never let that Bastard son of yours ruin our family legacy. ” 

And without his knowledge, Kai’s father had set up an arranged marriage for him to another equally wealthy family. 

“I am. Not in the mood to play your games Lana, why are you here?” Kai deadpans 

“Hmmm~” she hums twirling the glass in her hand. “I just wanted to see you.” A playful smirk gracefully etched on her face. “That and also my father wanted you to sign some paperwork.” 

Kai stays silent for a minute “So you’ve accepted this,...arrangement have you ?” 

Lana Stares into her glass for a moment “I have. Our time for love has passed, we’re not getting any younger Kai. It’s time we acknowledge that , accept it and move on.” She said flashing Kai a dejected smile. 

Neither of them wanted this marriage. But neither of them had a Good enough excuse to resist it either. So why was he fighting this? 

But deep down he knew exactly why.


	6. Strawberry shortcake

“Sehun, for god sake can you please put the tray down and listen to me?” Baekhyun whines his lips pouting. 

“Baekhyun…” Sehun sighs as he finished stacking the last of his strawberry lava fudge cupcakes onto the display stand. “ I’m working right now, can't this wait?” 

Sehun’s bakery was huddled between the bank and training gym, both of them towering over the one storey shop. It wasn't the kind of place that did forty kinds of everything but to the sleep-deprived office drones from the bank, and the determined gym-goers looking for that sickeningly sweet sugar rush to give them that extra boost during workouts, Sehun’s small bakery was a safe haven. 

“Hello? Earth to Sehun- haven’t you been listening, this is a matter of life and death!”

“Please, I seriously doubt choosing what present to get your boyfriend for his birthday is a matter of life and death.” Sehun scuffs rolling his eyes “get him a mug or something.”

“Oh, sure! Why didn't I think of that? I'll just get him one that says ‘Thanks for all the orgasms” Baekhyun retorted slumping back in his chair. “Romance isn't dead to all of us, you know.”

Sehun squints at Baekhyun finally slamming his hands onto the counter. “Fine, after I close up shop today I’ll head over to your place and together we can scour the internet for the perfect gift, how's that sound?” 

“See that's why you’re my best friend,” Baekhyun says smiling reaching over the counter to peck Sehun’s rosy cheek.

“Please I'm your only friend” Sehun chuckled, taking his phone out of his pocket checking his messages and call logs and after a minute lets out a disappointed sigh. 

“Still nothing huh?” Baekhyun questions.

“Nothing! Not one text or phone call all week since he got there!, I mean would it kill him to text and say ‘hey dad, I'm still alive, I wasn't eaten by a bear or anything” Sehun responded in frustration. “ maybe I should drive there just to check on him”

“Um no, you won't! ok, I'm sure he’s fine Sehun, I bet he's probably having so much fun he forgot to check-in.” Baekhyun tries to reassure his best friend. 

Sehun sighs brows furrowed “it’s just not like him to do this, but I guess you’re right. I'm probably just overthinking things.” 

“Come on, what's the special on today's menu, and can I sample a slice ?” Baekhyun askes patting Sehun’s shoulder.

“Strawberry shortcake,” Sehun smiles “ it's Mark’s favourite.”   
  


And in his mind a soft voice whispers;_ it was Kai’s favourite too. _

He tried for so long to block that voice out, he thought he'd forgotten that sweet, gentle voice that always reminded him of Kai. he thought he'd forgotten which side of the bed Kai prefers or how he liked his eggs runny instead of firm, or how he folds the entire page as a bookmark instead of just the pages tip. Something that really irked Sehun.

Some things are harder to forget though, his amber hair and caramel skin, his honey voice, his lips running down Sehun's neck, Kai’s sharp canines grazing his skin, biting and nipping at the tender flesh. 

Indeed, some things were so much harder to forget. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
Its back to Lucas and Mark next chapter ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Jongixun


	7. Like Puzzle Pieces

* * *

Lucas takes a moment to shed the sleep from his brain, the sun winking in through the lodge’s thin curtain is absurdly hot and the chirping from the birds is unforgiving. He shuffles beneath the blankets, turning away from the sunshine, only to face Mark neatly making his bed, an annoying routine Lucas has watched him do all week.

“Do you have to do that every morning? Where do you get all that energy?— it’s like six am!”

“ I’m trying to get back into the councillor’s good favour” Mark chirps.

Lucas rolls his eyes “Uh-huh, and how has that been working out for you?”

“Meh, So far so good, yesterday she actually Acknowledged my presents instead of the usual glare she gives me.” Mark sighs with a shrug. 

“Really, what did she say?” 

Mark clears his throat “she said to inform you that if you want to eat, you'll have to come down to the cafeteria like everyone else, and stop having your roommate sneak tater tots in for you.” he says crossing his arms with a smirk.

“Huh” Lucus stares dumbfounded for a moment before hurling a pillow at Mark. “Liar! There's no way she said that” he says and lets out a giggle.

“Hey! Ok, she didn't. But you should still come to the cafeteria and ya know, eat some real food!” Mark proposed fetching the pillow from across the room. 

Sighing Lucas pushes himself off his bed, as much as it irritates him to admit it, Mark. was right, it was time he put aside whatever bitterness he had towards the counsellor and made the best out of this lame summer camp.

“What's on the agenda today?” he questions, running his hands through his bed head hair.

“Well….” Mark begins “it’s the weekend so, 9 am, breakfast then we hike to the lake, fishing and other watersports- hike back, showers and we get the rest of the afternoon to do whatever we want, I personally prefer to spend it in the camp’s library”

“Wow, you really are a nerd” Lucus scuffs.

Mark smiles “thanks, I’ll take that as a compliment, oh I almost forgot, since it’s the weekend the office telephone is open to anyone who wants to phone home. ”

“Well I'll definitely not be going there”

“Why not?”Mark questions tilting his head. 

“Simple, I got no one to call”

“ That can't possibly be true, I'm sure your parents miss you” 

“Yeah, I doubt that my dads, not the sentimental type, what about you? I'm surprised you're not over there right now talking to your dad” Lucus says hopping off his bed and walking towards his closet. 

Mark sighs looking at his feet “yea..., I’ve been avoiding that actually.”

“It's because of the fight isn't it?” Lucas asked brows furrowing into a scowl. “You're scared he knows…”

“more like, I’m scared I'll end up telling him, myself.” Mark says with a grin. “ my dad’s like a human lie detector…… I just don't wanna disappoint him.”

“I told you to stay away,” Lucas sighs heavily. “If you'd listen to me and weren't so stubborn you wouldn't be feeling so anxious right now,” he argued, picking up his crumpled camp issued uniform and walked towards their shared bathroom.

“I don't regret helping you,” Mark yells, catching Lucas’s arm “ I'm your friend, whether you like it or not. ” 

Lucus raises an eyebrow and scoffs “guess I'm not getting rid of you that easy.” 

“Of course not,” Mark says with a smile, eyes turning into crescent moons “so hurry and put your uniform on and let's head out for breakfast.” 

Lucus smiled and nodded “yea”, he might as well enjoy this lame summer camp as much as he can. After all, it couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

Oh yes, it can! Lucus thought to himself as he poked at the watery, slightly brown mashed potatoes and shrivelled peas on the platter in front of him. Mark said that it doesn't taste as bad as it looks, yet the only thing he’s eaten from his plate is the bread, and judging from his expression it's probably stale.

“ They’re trying to poison us.” He curses leaning his head back, his shoulders over-flowed the back of his chair, which creaked whenever he moved.

“Well when you're late for breakfast you get the leftovers from last week,” Mark says sarcastically taking a sip of his orange juice “it's kind of camp rules.”

“Yea, or some entitled assholes paid off the kitchen staff to feed us crap” Lucas groans his eyes drifting over to the table where the upperclassmen were seated, glaring back at him.

“Hey…we never really talked about what happened that day, what did he say to you?” Mark asked hesitantly, voice a little shaky. Lucus pressed his lips together, he didn't want to talk about it, not now. “ nothing.” he murmured, sitting back up still not meeting Mark’s eyes. 

“It didn't look like nothing” Mark retorted.

“I don't care what it looked like; I'm telling you, it was nothing. Now can we drop this?”

It was silent for a moment, the little outburst attracted the attention of other campers and a few councillors. “I’m sorry,” Mark murmured “I was just worried...I heard what they said about you and I- I understand” 

“Mark …..you- you don’t know what you’re talking about” Lucus swallows. 

“Actually Lucus, I do, okay” Mark begins. “I know what it’s like, being the bastard son.” 

At that moment it was as if the air itself froze.

“Your dad...did he-” Lucas asked voice shaking 

“Oh god no, my dad’s awesome.” Mark chuckles “no, people talk...neighbours, my teachers - I see them look at me and my dad like we're a charity case, I see the sympathy or pity whichever because my other dad abandoned us,” Mark smiles sadly reaching for Lucus’s hand. “ so you don't have to feel ashamed or hide anything, not from me.”

Grinding his teeth Lucas takes Mark's hand from across the table “I say to hell with them” he says, interlocking their fingers. And he meant it. What those upperclassmen said to him that day stung, it hurt and he needed someone to blame, for years he blamed Kai, his father for all the nasty looks he’d get from everyone at every family gathering, but what about his other mystery parent, the man whose picture he had pressed between the pages of his favourite book, “papa”. How could he just...leave? Wasn't he at fault too?

“Alright you maggots, we’re hiking to the lake in 2 minutes so pack it up.” The head prefect calls abruptly and the entire cafeteria scrambles to finish their breakfast. 

“um, what's going on?” Lucas asks as he and Mark push their food trays away in union and stand up, “we gotta hurry and head to the assembly, if we’re late they’ll put us on bathroom cleaning duty. Camp rules” Mark explains smiling.

“You can't be serious, who comes up with these stupid rules” Lucus groans as they raced to the courtyard grabbing two water bottles along the way.

“I'm not sure, the prefects I think, it’s supposed to make camp a more fun experience” Mark giggles Punctuating the last two words with his fingers. 

“ whatever the hell that means.” Lucas scuffs as they enter the yard. 

The perfect began reading the regulations of the hike, minor do’s and don’ts like: stay in groups of two and don't stray far from the trail, watch out for bear traps. Lucas didn’t hear that last part but he’s sure it wasn’t that important. 

“Pssst— Mark” a hand reaches from behind Lucus and taps Mark right on the shoulder. 

Mark turns around, smile beaming at the boy “Jungwoo Hey! I didn’t see you at breakfast” Mark says ignoring the shhh-ing of the boys in the other line. 

“Well you looked like you were busy” Jungwoo giggles throwing an arm over Lucas’s shoulder. “ you must be the infamous roommate, I’ve heard so much about you” Jungwoo smirks playfully earning a blush from Lucas. “All bad I hope,” he replied, pushing his hair back. 

“And true-” Mark adds with a chuckle. 

“Hey!—” Lucas frowns, jokingly punching Mark's shoulder. 

“Ouch,” Mark yelps “ anyways Lucas, this is my friend Jungwoo we met in the library.” He says all smiles. 

the library? Oh great— another nerd Lucas mutters To himself rolling his eyes. 

“I hope you don't mind if Lucus tags along with us today.”

“Of course not, the more the merrier” Jungwoo Insisted with a smile.

* * *

Scorching sun and rough Trail aside, the three-mile hike to the lake wasn't so bad; the three cracked jokes all the way there and to Lucas’s surprise Mark was actually quite funny. 

When they finally got to the lake they lined up again and listened to the Camp Counsellors warnings of staying in the shallow part of the lake, grabbing a change of clothing at the cabin

And not swimming past the floaties.

“ Are you guys getting in?” Jungwoo asked, taking off his shoes and sinking his toes into the sand. Mark nodded a no, he didn’t like taking his shirt off. Especially not in public. 

“I am!” Lucas shouted , uniform and shoes were already off . 

Mark power-walked away before the other two could get any ideas. Unfortunately for him, he was too late; Jungwoo had caught him trying to sneak away and threw him into the water. Lucas and Jungwoo warmed up to each other pretty quickly. Which in all honesty made Mark a little jealous. It took days for Lucas to open up to him. 

They splashed around in the sparkling blue lake until their fingers were all pruney and then decided to head back to camp. 

Mark was in the middle of peeling his wet shirt away from his body and Lucas was drying his hair when Jungwoo suddenly shouted: “Stop, Both of you!” 

“Oh my god, what— do I have a bug on me!?” Mark Streaked. 

“Relax it’s not that— it’s way weirder,” Jungwoo explains, “ um so... did you guys know you have the exact same moles in the exact same places on your body? ” 

Mark knew exactly what Jungwoo was talking about, three moles, just above his abdomen, in a perfect triangle surrounded by freckles. He glanced over to Lucas and there it was without a doubt, three moles, just above his abdomen...surrounded by freckles. Exactly the same.

Jungwoo reached a hand up to touch the spots but Mark flinched away scowling. For a little while, there was absolute silence among the three. And it was Lucas who broke it “Wow….that is …kinda weird. ” he said, tilting his head. 

“Ehem, sorry- I just thought it was interesting,” said Jongwoo biting his lip. 

Mark finished changing and bolted out of the cabin and into the woods, Lucas chasing after him, “ Hey!? Mark, is everything alright?”Lucas asked panting as he grabbed Mark’s arm.. 

“ no, I’m sorry I-” Mark cursed “ I don’t know why I reacted like that.” 

Lucas stepped closer “Hey, no worries look I—”

There was a rustling of leaves, snapping of sticks and next thing Mark and Lucas knew they were being catapulted six feet in the air. 

“Oh Fuck! Is this a fucking bear trap!?” Lucas shouts dusting a tussle of leaves off his head. Mark’s hands and legs were entangled pretty good. “they really are trying to kill us.” 

“ Well they did warn us about the bear traps.this morning –”Mark counters shifting in the net to a less awkward position. 

“Oh shut up, I’m going to sue them.”he was fuming now and Mark didn’t press any further.

“ Calm down, look I have a razor in my wallet I think we can use it to cut the net but I can’t reach it—”

“These are industrial strength bear trapping nets, I doubt-”

“It can’t hurt to try..or we can wait here until someone finds us which could take days if not weeks” 

Lucas sighs heavily leaning forward reaching into Marks back pocket.

Flipping the tattered wallet open Lucas fell dead Silent, all the blood had drained from his face and all the bubbling anger he had inside him extinguished.

“Mark…”Lucas calls

“Did you get it? It should definitely be in there. ” 

“Mark” Lucas calls again this time his voice betrays him. 

“Why- is a photo of my dad in your wallet?” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s heating up!  
Thanks for reading!!!! xoxo   
https://curiouscat.qa/Jongixun♥️


End file.
